Metal Parts of Friendship
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = File:9f0bf47d.jpg |season = BakuTech! Bakugan |number = 30 |last = Initiate Counterattack |next = Hagger Doguma }} is the thirtieth episode of BakuTech! Bakugan. It aired on October 27th, 2012. Plot In the conclusion of Harubaru and Raichi's brawl against the Grif Brothers, Harubaru shoots Rise Dragaon using the Special Shooting Skill, Heavenly Bending Shoot. Dragaon tossed both Hollow Munikis and Tri Falco into the air before raging towards Shield Leoness. When the two other Bakugan landed back down in the Gate Card, Raichi unleashed Shadow copies of Hollow Munikis, which relentlessly knocked out Tri Falco. Rise Dragaon was also able to break the strong defense of Shield Leoness. This resulted in the Double Critical K.O in favor of Harubaru and Raichi. Harubaru was clueless about the Double Critical K.O, so Raichi and Karashina explained it to him. As Master Shimo formally announced the victory of Harubaru and Raichi, Koh lets out a scream of anger while Sho grieves about their loss. Master Jyou tells the Shadow Sanjushi that it's time for them to go back home. After they bid good-bye, the four Sechs Tavanel set below the Dojo's statue glows and unveiled new installed parts: a Fire Metal Cross, an Aqua Metal Sole, and a Bright Metal Sole. The Grif Brothers could not believe that they got a new part in Sechs Tavanel even though they lost the brawl against Harubaru and Raichi. Master Shimo explained that obtaining Metal Parts for Sechs Tavanel is not about beating other Brawlers, but rather, forming a connection or friendship with the opposing brawlers. Just as Master Jyou is walking out of the Bakugan Dojo, Harubaru and the others chased after him. Master Jyou told them that he is no longer their master but Harubaru and everyone was grateful to him for all the training he gave them. Harubaru also showed them his Sechs Tavanel with now three metal parts installed on it. Master Jyou nods and told him that the next time they meet, they will once again be enemies. In some other part of the country, two shadowy men, a bulky man and a lanky man are watching the events that transpired in the Bakugan Dojo through their Brawling Table. Satisfied with what they saw, they plan on challenging the Bakugan Dojo as soon as possible but not without the two men brawling against each other first. Featured Brawls Harubaru Hinode and Raichi Kuronashi versus Koh Grif and Sho Grif (This the conclusion of the previous episode's brawl) Harubaru shoots Rise Dragaon using Rise Bending Shoot. Raichi uses shadow clones of Hollow Munikis to knock out Tri Falco. Rise Dragaon inflicts Critical K.O. on Shield Leoness. Rise Dragaon and Hollow Munikis Double Critical K.o. Harubaru and Raichi Win Master Odore versus Master Grizz Master Odore shoots Win Domiru Master Grizz shoots Hugger Doguma (Unknown Outcome) Characters Debut * Master Odore * Master Grizz Characters Seen * Harubaru Hinode * Raichi Kuronashi * Tatsuma * Koh Grif * Sho Grif * Master Jyou * Master Shimo * Karashina * Jinza * Tohga * Master Odore * Master Grizz BakuTech Debut * Ventus Win Domiru * Subterra Hugger Doguma BakuTech Seen * Pyrus Rise Dragaon * Darkus Hollow Munikis * Haos Shield Leoness * Ventus Tri Falco * Ventus Win Domiru * Subterra Hugger Doguma Notes This episode is adapted from... Video de: Category:BakuTech! Bakugan Episodes